Grimsby, England (level)
Grimsby is where the second level of the game is set. The level takes place in an old fish cannery which has been turned into a Chimeran conversion centre, it is here that sgt. Nathan Hale meets cpt. Rachel Parker and learns how the Chimera are created and how they vary in creation (such as Hybrids taking hours or a few days to create, while Titans and other larger creatures take several months). Sgt Nathan Hale wakes up in Grimsby's conversion centre after the Chimera launch a spire attack on York, England which brought a sudden end to the United States' attempt to recapture Britain from the Chimera and infected the remainder of the 1st Ranger Regiment When sgt Nathan Hale comes to his senses in the conversion centre he sees Menials stripping human bodies and preparing them for the conversion process. He kills them and the other Chimera that are in the converson centre, then he goes through a door to a conversion cage area with soldiers from the British Army stuck in the cages almost seconds away from being converted. Two call out to him to try and free them, but when he goes near the cage Crawlers emerge from a vent and infect both of the soldiers in front of sgt Nathan Hale's eyes. Then a female voice calls to him and he darts over to the cage she's in, and discovers it's Rachel Parker. She tells him to shoot the control panel, which he does, and she escapes through a vent, but not before she tells Hale her frequency on the radio so they could contact each other. Hale pulls a lever and goes through a door to a field full of lancer mines. He destroys them all and finds a Rossmore 236 Combat Shotgun near the foot of a stair case up. It takes a few minutes before the Chimera realize Nathan Hale and Rachel Parker escaped their cages and are trying to escape the centre. The Chimera regroup and try and stop their escape. Nathan Hale, in the meantime, had found a lift and was walking through this deserted fishing town, destroying the few mines that were there, when he entered a building. The Chimera attacked him in an ambush, but he managed to kill them all and escape. He went into another building north east and Leapers attacked him, after they died he went down some stairs and into a lift, then is told by Rachel Parker that she had left the center and was waiting for him. She also tells him to be careful of ambushes, but the moment he left the lift and entered the building itself he was attacked by waves of Chimera until he encountered two sentry guns, which he managed to destroy. He then escaped Grimsby and went with Rachel Parker told him to go to Northern Command. He then left with a squad of soldiers heading to Manchester, England before she could say a word. Trivia The soldier that gets laid down on the table by the menial at the beginning has the word "Mum" tattooed on both of his arms. Category:Locations Category:Levels